Go Ask Alice
by PinkBubblyAir
Summary: Alice has lost something precious-that even she doesn't know what it is-in the normal, reality world of hers. Hopefully, she'll figure it out in this strange unusual world she came from down the rabbit hole, or this new world just meant end up killing her


Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 

The white rabbit appeared out of nowhere, she supposed seeing as there was never one on her bed beside her previously. She mentally squealed as his pink nose twitches. Reaching her tiny pale hand down to pet his soft fur, instead she felt that of a prickly feeling. The White Rabbit had turned into a small-yet not as small as herself-framed, soft chocolate eyed boy, with rabbit features like that of the show that her energetic friend had shown her a while back having little girls with animal ears and tails…lucky for her this boy had pants(1).

He shrieked looking at his watch frantically, "We're late! Hurry Alice," grabbing her hand, he lend into a portal behind her.

She stood in awe at the scene before her, overlooking the white rabbit boy that had vanished from sight when she exited the portal. A beautiful display of pink flowered trees aligned along the multi-colored path. A black clocked figured stood in front of her, their front turned on her. She walked towards the person, turned to face them, titling her head.

"Mr. Cloak-man, what cha doin'~?" She questioned the figure with that oh so cute, cheerful, childish voice of hers.

He moved his hands that were covered by a bright color of red gloves to remove his hood. Alice's bright blue eyes widen in anticipation. She claps her hands, at the large break of a nose of his that had a bandage across of it.

His eyes gleamed, "You're Alice, right?" She merely nodded at the strange man with a break as he lifted her tiny body upon his shoulders, "Let's go to the EXTREME!"

Alice giggles holding tight to the man. He rushes though the trees, one getting the chance to knock the black haired girl to the ground into unconscious.

Ooff.

_That really hurts_, Alice rubbed her forehead, her glassy blue eyes looking curiously round. Two blobs were in her sight of version, talking in a strange language. 

-A while ago- 

"Look what you did Elizabeth, she meant have a concussion for your stupid stunt!" a brown haired girl scolded the other girl who was currently poking at their friend.

The girl known as Elizabeth pout at her, it was always her that got into trouble, but it wasn't her flaunt she did say 'look out!'….maybe it was cause of the bad timing.

She stopped poking Alice to tug on her orange hair that was in a ponytail to keep it from falling out. "Rene-chan it's the trees flaunt! It came out of nowhere, and hit Alice-chan."

Rene sighed, "It's yours. You're the one that pushed her, when you knew that she was wearing roller blades."

"OH! Look she's waking up!" 

-Current- 

Alice was glad that her eyes had cleared up, she was about to scream at the weird looking monsters that had turned out to be her friends, Rene and Elizabeth arguing like usual. About what you meant ask? Well, she didn't know, not that she knew all the time either.

"Onomatopoeia!" she exclaimed, that was what the word was to describe that bunny boy.

Rene and Elizabeth looked at each other with questioning looks. Rene asked Alice what she meant by onomatopoeia, in her motherly voice when talking to her.

She blinks, "The bunny boy I meet."

Rene raises her eyebrow at her, then to the girl next to her to laughing and rolling in the grass. She scowls; it was probably related to that cartoon crap, which frankly she didn't care for.

Elizabeth breathes, "It's….Kemonomimi(2)…"

"Kemonomini!" she punches her fist into the air happily.

She can't wait in till the next time she saw that bunny boy. 

-A/N-

(1) Strike Witches, it's an anime. …And also pun here.

(2) Kemonomimi: It's a human character that has animal-like features.

Any guesses on the Alice in Wonderland character goes to what khr character? :D And yes no khr world for a while.

Sorry for shortness, it was written within an hour, and I have something to do.

I would like some tips, advice, constructive criticism, and/or etc. Also please review ^^.


End file.
